User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Rasputin vs. Stalin
Rasputin Cool Mustache, Wario. If you try to play pretenders, yo, you will regret it! How many dictators need it, it, To open a disastrous Empire Association? It's a shame what people own! My father beat you like a dog, and now you are evil! Georgia, Georgia sweet you are from. And expand the story of the bookstore, In the first bend by another mutha fucka. Who built the superpower, but he paid the price. Russia's endless destruction of life! If you are a man of steel, I spit kryptonite! This is called the mysterious big penis hypnosis! I can whisper you to complete your wife. Stalin Look into my eyes, you perverse witch! Please refer to the bitch who let his mom Russian freedom of the human soul! I do not care about my wife how to do? I did not save my own son's life, and being caught in jail! She got just from when moose cock! I want to leave the neck, in the trench and shoot the rope! Your family shoot! All magician friends shot! We sold her pierogi a shot! Hunger, in vain, "leave your day. If it is brought into the state, how I have crush on my best. Proud of Lenin, Trotsky took pictures. I let the hammer hard bitch slap you like Hitler! Lenin I have no pride destroy you all, It was there, I stopped from the bourgeois revolution! I struggled for class bondage. Proletarian masses, I brought me here, regardless of ass spit paper! I will start with a weirdo to meet with you! It looks like something from RL Stine! It's chowder, red white hip-hop Tonight meet the emperor's wife shit cause of the fact that I can not! Joseph, you are entitled to is my right hand! But your wizened man, right, like loyalty! Your heart has become dark, the whole of our bright future Moreover, since the birth of Marx, to prevent the biggest revolution! Gorbachev Knock knock knock knock. Some say bump? Yo my openness host! Bastard chaos, war is cold. I shook hands with both McDonald's and Ronald Reagan, no doubt. If you end up "in the" you go out, then the name! I had a ball Baryshnikov dance playa is! How Kool-Aid man is a wall torn down, oh yeah! You need two yoga (?a). You need a shower (?a). Moreover, it is necessary to learn how to deal with all of your real power Putin Some say that the real power? ?a, are you trying to provoke me? When I took this shot of the broken, I spit a hot borscht I'd Cuba in the field, but I blew it like a queen. Do judo sport, education and communist ???? all! I was my first president. My enemies did not distract me. This guy, the last person who called me, come to me, to live a half life! If you try to bust rhymes like Putin did not, you do not know what you're doing. You may find that this is the best of the original CCCP former KGB MC! Category:Blog posts